young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Graystone
Carter L. Graystone, '''known as Young Bloods team member '''Aeolus, '''is a student at Thomsen High School in San Diego, CA. Carter has a rough upbringing growing up, living most of his early life in poverty with an alcoholic father. After spending several years in the foster care program, a very scarring experience for him, he was eventually re-adopted by his mother and her new husband and moved to San Diego in search of a better life and school. Biography Despite his very cheery, bubbly, and carefree demeanor, Carter had a very rough early childhood. He was born in rural Iowa, a state within the United States of America, as an accidental pregnancy to parents who had just turned eighteen. However, his father had a serious drinking problem and refused to get help, which lead to serious anger management issues and further drug problems on his behalf. The family struggled financially due to his father's drug issues, and domestic violence became very common in the household. Eventually, when Carter was seven, his father was killed in a serious car accident, after attempting to drive home under the influence of alcohol. His mother began to suffer depression due to her unstable home and personal life, and due to a combination of mental illness and unemployment, decided to send Carter to foster care, as she could no longer properly care for the boy. As such, it was the beginning of a five-year tenure in the foster care system for Carter, as he bounced around from foster home to foster home across the USA. He became very sullen and rebellious towards his foster parents, as well as school and community authorities. He began to break curfews and stay up late, skip school, steal his foster parents' money, engage in petty pranks and bullying in his middle school, you name it. He wasn't a bad person, just angry and unknowing of how to deal with his pain. However, his life changed forever when he was thirteen. His mother reached out to him and his social worker's office. His mother had found new work as a movie make-up artist/hair-stylist, married a university professor from California, and moved to San Diego, and now wanted to take Carter back. At first, he was reluctant to leave, feeling resentful at his mother for abandoning him as a child. However, over the next three years, he eventually warmed up, came back to life. He began to do slightly better in school, despite being hindered by ADHD issues, get along better with his parents, and generally became much less surly and trouble-making. But despite finally finding a nurturing, safe home, and becoming much happier, he began to feel unsastisfied with school and life, feeling as if he wasn't making a difference. And so, under the name "Aeolus", he began to fight crime in the nighttime streets of San Diego, mostly taking care of petty thieves, drug dealers, robbers, pimps, the general slim pickings for heroes. This continued on for some time until a chance encounter with his future teammates, soldifying him as a member of the Young Bloods. Powers and Abilities Carter is born with aerokinetic powers, meaning that he has full control over the molecules of oxygen, hydrogen, argon, etc. that make up the air we breathe. * '''Aeromancy: Carter can manipulate air in all forms, including air, wind, gas, vapor, and much more. He can manipulate the molecules to perform several different attacks and maneuvers. These include wind gusts and waves, balls of condensed wind, smokescreens, clouds of gas, etc. He can also manipulate the individual molecules to speed up or slow down, simulating the effects of heat energy being exerted. This can, with time, turn gases into liquids, although he can't control them once they become liquid. As well, he can speed up and slow down the actual wind itself, changing the speed from extremely calm to gale levels of wind. He can even remove the air from a certain area, creating small vacuums. * * Like The Wind: Carter doesn't just control wind, his body acts like it. He has faster reflexes, light-footedness (doesn't make noise when he walks/runs), acrobatic abilities, and overall more speed, agility, metabolism, and leaping prowess than a normal human. * Enhanced Senses: In a form of tactile telekinesis, Carter has a thin field of air molecules that constantly orbit and lay over his body. While they cannot protect Carter from any harm like in traditional tactile telekinesis, what they can do is enhance his hearing and touch. The molecules vibrate very quickly, and when he concentrates and manipulates this field of air, it can sense vibrations in the air. Usually, this manifests in either a "radar sense" (being able to detect disturbances in the air), enhanced touch (being able to enhance the molecules surrounding his fingers to get a better tactile feedback, or enhanced hearing (amplifying the midair vibrations around him). In-Game Stats The stats below are from the Young Bloods RPG dev build version 0.5. Starting information Unlocked in: Wonder Island Level: 1 Starting stats (unmodified): * Health: 402 * Energy: 113 * Attack: 11 * Defense: 14 * Special Attack: 20 * Special Defense: 15 * Speed: 38 * Magic Power: 15 Starting equipment: Rollerblades Carter's favorite way of getting around. * Type: Accessory * Effect: +10 Attack, +25 Speed Casual Clothes Very lightweight clothes. * Type: Bodywear * Effect: +1 Defense Skills Aeroblast Fire a blast of air as a concussive attack. Hits all opponents. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Special Attack * Cost: 20 Energy * Damage: 100 + Sp.Atk*3 - Enemy Def*3 * Element: Wind * Accuracy: 100% * Additional effect: None Tailwind Wind blows from behind your party, increasing your speed for 5 turns. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Status * Cost: 20 Energy * Effect: Increase Speed of all allies by 2 stages for 5 turns. Aerokinetic Combat Combine aerokinetic powers with close combat to deal a heavy combination of attacks. * Learned at: Level 5 * Type: Physical Attack * Cost: 20 Stamina * Damage: Atk*5 + Sp.Atk*5 - Enemy Def*5 * Element: Wind * Accuracy: 100% * Additional effect: None Overview Carter's primary attribute is his speed, which, while equipped with the Rollerblades, is one of the highest in the game even at Level 1 - which is supported by him having a fairly competent speed boosting move in Tailwind. This gives Carter a niche as a lead and possibly as a healer by popping healing items before the other side can deal further damage. However, everything else leaves much to be desired. His low defenses and health leave Carter completely helpless in the late game without grinding or armors, and his small skill pool fails to stand out outside of aforementioned speed. Arguably, it's more worth it to just take away Carter's Rollerblades and equip them on a character more able to make use of them, like Kiris, Roy or Angelica. Trivia * Carter has appeared in seven One-Shots, but has never been the main focus of one. However, he was one of only two characters to have a major role in the One-Shot Moving In. * It is known that Carter suffers from ADHD, or "Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder", a mental disorder with symptoms such as hyperactivity, impulsivity, and low attention spans. This is supposedly the reason for his very hyper, foolish behavior. * It is often joked about that Carter exemplifies very perverse behavior, to the point of taking nude photos of his fellow teammates. This originally came from the One-Shot Young Gamers, where Carter offers Red nude photos of Yoshiro. However, this has not been canonically confirmed, and the only female that Carter has shown strong signs of lust for is Alexis Cain. * It is known that Carter is an avid guitar and ukulele player, although it unknown when he picked up the instrument. * Carter formerly liked listening to indie rock and alternative rock, but he has since become a fan of both classic and contemporary hip-hop music to connect with his peers better. * Carter is known to be proud of his Midwestern heritage, and speaks with a strong Iowan twang. * While Carter and Wyatt are portrayed as being very good friends in side content, in a canonical sense, they have barely spoken to each other within the roleplay. * Carter's superhero costume is detailed to be a black navy coat, black combat boots, leather pants, a sailor's hat, and a gas mask, with the bottom half of the latter cut off. This is meant to portray the calm, strong demeanor of a navy officer, and instill a sense of faith within the public. It is also worth noting that his costume is extremely similar to that of Frederick Von Twirlenkiller from MadWorld. * Carter is known to own a small teddy bear of unknown origins. This was first revealed in the Young Bloods RPG Game, where a teddy bear can be found in Carter's room by Kirisvala. This was confirmed with the IC, when Harley found the teddy bear in Carter's room.